Tamanous
Tamanous Not a lot is known about the local branch of the shadowy Tamanous organization and what is known isn't good. The thing is this, what is known is that Tamanous in rural areas such as the western UCAS , northern Oceti Sakowin or the sparsely-populated Niswi-mishkodewinan isn't out here generally in the sales end of their business of selling black-market body parts. They're out here to pick up (or 'Harvest') inventory. And since their "Inventory" is fresh body parts to sell and metahuman flesh to feed on, what that entails is pretty grisly stuff. Kidnapping people from lonely roads, robbing rural ambulances, picking off the sick and homeless from the shadows. Naturally, this hasn't exactly garnered a lot of what you could call 'local support'. The UCAS has labeled them a 'criminal organization', the Oceti Sakowin classifies them as '''Tohka' ''or an Enemy of the People. The Niswi-mishkodewinan doesn't bother with fancy titles, they just shoot them. They don't have a lot of support among the underworld around here either. The Underberg Family , the Misko-ziibi and Wakiyan tiwahe of the Tiošpaye , the Winter Cartel and the Heathens all have shoot-on-sight policies for Tamanous body-snatchers. This is also fed into by a deep distrust and hatred of ghouls in a region that only just avoided being devastated by VITAS and watched as surrounding regions were depopulated. The Krieger strain of the HMHVV virus that creates ghouls (HMHVV III) is still an enormous stigma here (as it is most places) and the bloody activities of the Tamanous only verify people's worst fears about them. Even the Jacks don't get on with them, since as penniless nomads living deep in the wild, they are among the groups most likely to be targeted by the body-jackers. Ironically its this very animosity that drives some of the more rural ghouls into the arms of the Tamanous, who will provide them both sustenance and a chance to strike back against the society that has rejected them and its known that examples of rare local ghoul variant 'Bakaak' (HMHVV IIIE) have been seen in their harvesting parties. Rumors abound about the leadership of the 'Harvesters', naming a "King Filth" at their head, although given the number and amount of the bounty attached to the head of the local Tamanous pack, if this King Filth does exist, they have every reason to be as elusive as they can manage. The relationship between the Tamanous and the Moorlocks , the other ghoul organization in the Zone, is undefined. While publicly denying any connection to them, they would have to do to business with the Underbergs, and often being held up by outsiders as the alternative to the bloody ghouls of the Tamanous, they do perform many of the same secondary functions as the Tamanous, acquiring semi-legitimate sustenance for ghouls, finding ways to ship those infected out to countries where they can live legally (such as the ghoul nation of Asamando ) and there is always the rumor that their mutual interests can outweigh the differences in approach that they have... Return to: Underworld Category:Underworld Category:Business Category:Ghoul